


Look

by ImJonah



Category: None - Fandom, Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Creepy, Cricket, Dark, Dark Character, Dead People, Death, Heavy Angst, Horror, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late at Night, Night, Night Terrors, Not What It Looks Like, Not a Love Story, Psychological Horror, Scary, Shorty story, Story, Survival Horror, Tags Are Hard, at night, cricketman, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJonah/pseuds/ImJonah
Summary: He was scared, absolutely terrified.His feet hurting, his lungs stinging and his mind somewhere else, somewhere safe.Because he wasn't.He forest seemed to swallow him, the darkness following him like a deadly predator.He heard them.He heard  h i m.His heart was beating out of his chest.But he couldn't escape.He couldn't escape his fate.Neither could he escape the look.





	Look

The boys steps were hectic and careless, as he stumbled through the dark forest, his clothes partially torn because of reckless branches and his lungs hurting due to he lack of oxygen he could provide his body in the terrified state he was in.

His senses were blinded by fear, as his steps progressively got more and more slow, the missing air forcing him to stop.

_But he couldn’t stop!_

That thought echoed through his head, his eyes widened and he took off running again, exhausting nausea starting to form in the pit of his ever-turning stomach.

The strong wind swept shrubs into the air, made the trees dance in such an unnerving way, that it would only cause an unsettling feeling to creep up your spine like deadly bugs.

The clouds in the sky were tinted gray, seeming to turn darker with every long second that passed. No moonlight was peeking through the endless walls of fog that night, causing the poor boy to be robbed of his clear sight.

He couldn’t think straight.

His mind was somewhere else and his common sense blocked by the agonising sensation of not knowing what was about to come.

 _Run, run, run_ , were the only words that consumed the boys entire head. Sounds of crickets picked at his irritated senses. It would’ve annoyed him, but right now it was the most traumatizing noise he had ever heard.

Suddenly, the ground was pulled away from under his feet.

It seemed as if everything went by in slow motion, as the boy hit the ground hard, the rock he tripped over rolling away innocently.

He groaned loudly, as he noticed how sore his whole entire body was and how his lungs were hurting as if he were constantly inhaling pure pepper-spray.

He wanted to get up. To just stand on the ground again and sprint off, away from his potential demise.

But he couldn’t. He somehow was not in control of his body while pain consumed his limbs like a rash.

The constant cricking got louder, even more unbearable than it already was.

“ _No_ ”, the boy whispered in pure shock, as he suddenly heard footsteps. They were slow, held a painfully comfortable pace, the loud noise almost following them. He was almost here and the boy could do absolutely nothing but wait.

It was terrible, everything.

The steps came closer and the sounds of crickets almost stung the boy in the ears, as he tried to stumble behind a tree, but he still wasn’t able to move a single muscle from beneath his waist.

It seemed as the fear had paralyzed him, robbed his ability to flee, basically cursing him with the unavoidable path to death.

Suddenly there was a strange change in the constant cracking. It sounded more metallic, intimidating, even glitchy and didn’t seem like crickets anymore. By that the boy knew that the other was near.

He saw something shine through the lanky trees.

Then, a tall figure rose from the shadows, enlightened by a grim flash of bright yellow light. The boy could vaguely make out what the person looked like and then he realized in bloodcurdling fear, that nothing of an actual human could be seen. Only metal grinned his way, as the boy noticed the giant gun the person was holding in his hands with a furiously beating hard.

It was illuminated by the yellow light, the constant flashing making a headache bloom in the boys brain.

The unknown person started to turn towards the fallen boy, the gun following his murderous gaze.

 _This would be the end_ , the boy thought, as he felt an unbearable and agonising pain pierce through his skin, making his limbs suffer indescribable pain.

Then his vision went black and his soul slipped out of his grip.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I basically wrote for a friend, who talked about some ideas for short films he had.  
> It found this idea in particular pretty and wanted to make a short story out of it.  
> I hope you liked it!  
> If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me!  
> I'm always down for learning and getting better.  
> Thank you so much for watching this - day or night.  
> feel loved.


End file.
